


The Shortest Sterek Fic Ever (Because Stuart Stilinski is Sick of Your Shit)

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sick of Your Shit Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I feel like this is Stuart's nightly journal entry, M/M, Stilinski Twins, stuart stilinski is sick of your shit, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're probably more Derek's type than I am." Stiles says with a resigned shrug.  Stuart looks between them, mouth agape as he realizes they're wearing the exact same clothes, except Stuart is wearing glasses.</p>
<p>"Impaired vision is a real turn on for werewolves?"  </p>
<p>Stiles pulls out his best doe eyes and sighs heavily.  "I'm over the moon for him and he doesn't even know I'm alive."  Stuart swears he can hear the echoing voice of a werewolf in the hall telling his sister the exact same thing.</p>
<p>That's it, Stuart had a band to start, and a book to write, and a test to study for.  He wasn't going to waste any more of his valuable time on his brother's forlorn bullshit.</p>
<p>"Hey Derek!"  He yelled, though he knows he didn't need to. "Get your wolfy ass in here!"  </p>
<p>Stiles stared at him suspicious, but Stuart didn't care.  He was going to settle this once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest Sterek Fic Ever (Because Stuart Stilinski is Sick of Your Shit)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you want to write 80K words of oblivious smut and angst but then life keeps getting it's peanut butter all up in your chocolate and expecting you to do things like live it and maintain it. Sigh.
> 
> Also, unbeta'd, b/c honestly the summary is half of this fic.
> 
> Also, also, all the gifs are from Tumblr:  
> http://brogitsune.tumblr.com/post/63595709225/were-twins-you-absolute-twerp  
> http://benishment.tumblr.com/post/102291294285/stilinski-twins

"You're probably more Derek's type than I am." Stiles says with a resigned shrug. Stuart looks between them, mouth agape as he realizes they're wearing the exact same clothes, except Stuart is wearing a beanie and glasses.  He takes off the glasses, cleans them, and puts them on again.

"Impaired vision is a real turn on for werewolves?" Stuart watches as his identical twin fidgets with a pencil Derek lent him earlier.  Stiles pulls out his best doe eyes and sighs heavily.

"I'm over the moon for him and he doesn't even know I'm alive." Stuart swears he can hear the echoing voice of a werewolf in the hall telling his sister the exact same thing.

That's it.  Stuart has watched too many movies and after school specials to doubt that this epic love story between man and wolf wouldn't end before completely driving him insane.  Stuart had goals, dammit!  He had a band to start, and a book to write, and... _uhh_ , a test to study for! He wasn't going to waste any more of his valuable time on his brother's forlorn bullshit.  At least not when he didn't have to, not when the two knuckleheads were clearly destined for each other!

"Hey Derek!" He yelled, though he knows he didn't need to. "Get your wolfy ass in here!"

Stiles stared at him suspiciously, but Stuart didn't care. He was going to settle this once and for all.  Derek pops his head inside the classroom which was really no surprise since the two seem to have an invisible tether that makes it so they're never more than 50 ft from each other.  

"What is it, Stuart?" Derek says with a tone tipped towards annoyance, but verging on nervous.  He made sure not to make eye contact with Stiles, who was suddenly having a fascinating conversation with the back of Lydia Martin's hair.

"Lydia! Lydia!  _urn-tay, around-ay_!" Stuart groaned, completely justified in the decision he was making.

"Stiles likes you."  Stiles head snapped to Stuart fast as his face turned a bright, ruddy red.  

"Oh my god, DUDE!  What the  _fu-_ " Stuart continues before Stiles actually ruptures a spleen or breaks an artery.

"Stiles, Derek likes you too!"  Stuart can't see what's happening because he's got his arms over his head, ready to block Stiles' impending attack.  The attack never came and when Stuart dared to take a look, he saw his brother and his future love having an eyebrow filled conversation.  The outcome must has been positive because the next thing Stiles said was,

"Oh my god...  _duu-ude!_ " Derek holds out his hand to Stiles and they walk into the hallway to talk.  When Stuart checked later he could see them kissing near the locker room entrance.

He smiles to himself, happy for his brother and proud to have helped him finally land his man.

That afternoon as school got out, Stuart was surprised to see his brother fall in step with him on the walk to the parking lot.  

"Why don't you have Derek give you a ride home?  You're always jerking off over that Camaro."  Stiles slumps forward.

"I don't jack off over the Camaro, I jack off over the thought of him doing me on the Camaro."  Stuart stops, gaping at Stiles.

"Bro!"

"Dude, you're the one who-"

"Why isn't Derek taking you home?!"  Stiles stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks up at Stuart.

"Like, I get that he likes me, but... he's so shy, I can't tell if he  _really_ likes me!"

"Wouldn't that be easier to tell if you were with him?"

"I just need some time to think.  Icecream and  _Star Wars_ tonight?" Stuart simply nods and cancels his band information meeting and hates that Scott is spending this school year down in San Francisco with his dad.  

He lets Stiles get a few steps ahead of him before pulling out his phone and dialing their dad.

"Hey Pops, what would you say to me looking into a semester abroad? Yes, it's Stiles and Derek..."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)! I think you're nice and you smell terrific!


End file.
